


enamored

by fiveya_whoregreeves



Series: tracing letters on your skin [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Anal Fingering, Consensual Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Family Dinners, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Hand Jobs, Side alluther and kliego, Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveya_whoregreeves/pseuds/fiveya_whoregreeves
Summary: “She could tell that most of the others had not yet noticed. As much as Five was trying to not react, she could see his patience slipping.”[Fiveya NSFW Alphabet Letter ‘E’: Exhibitionism]
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: tracing letters on your skin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116218
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	enamored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rappaccini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rappaccini/gifts).



> Please read all tags! Also, I assume it won’t be an issue, but the hand jobs/anal fingering are used through Vanya’s powers if that makes anybody squeamish for any reason. I _did_ tag this with “family dinners” because I’m hilarious.

She could tell that most of the others had not yet noticed. As much as Five was trying to not react, she could see his patience slipping. Vanya wasn’t even sitting near him, which was probably the most suspicious part of it all. 

A nearly imperceptible noise left his throat, and she channeled it into working him faster, nodding along to whatever Diego was talking about. From the way he was talking, he clearly had no idea that she wasn’t paying attention, which she felt a  _ little  _ bad about, but he  _ had _ ignored her for the first thirty years of their lives so the guilt didn’t stay very long. 

However, if she didn’t participate in the conversation at all, she would undoubtedly let everyone in on what she was doing, so she asked, as politely as possible, “What does Klaus think of it?” 

Klaus, who was the most perceptive of all of them, smirked as he sipped at his drink. It didn’t surprise her that he’d be the one to have already noticed, so she just shrugged. There wasn’t really any shame when she was aware Klaus had probably used his powers this way too; he and Ben  _ had  _ always been close. “Well, you know, Vanya. I’m alright with whatever makes my husband happy.”

“That’s great.” Five’s eyes were going red, and she realized that he was  _ crying  _ from frustration. She envisioned invisible hands in her mind, brushing against his cock. His grip was so tight on his fork that she could see his knuckles going white. “I’m glad to know that you and Diego are so happy.”

“It is nice,” Klaus agreed. “How are you and Five doing?”

Vanya flicked her eyes to Luther and Allison, who were not even paying attention, having a conversation of their own. She could tell Diego hadn’t noticed, either. Five was starting to kneel over a little, looking seconds away from cracking. She drank a sip of her water, nudging the hand over his ass, like she was cupping it. “We’re doing  _ amazing.  _ Aren’t we, Five?”

Just as he started to speak, she envisioned slipping a finger inside of him, watching him yelp in shock. They’d long since discussed all of the boundaries they weren’t supposed to cross, so she wasn’t worried that she was doing anything wrong. 

“You okay, Five?” Luther asked, glancing over to him as he heard the noise leave his throat. “You look a little feverish. Do you think you’re getting sick?”

“I’m fine,” he said, through gritted teeth, grinding against Vanya’s powers, clearly trying to win. Or, maybe he was just trying to get himself off. Either way, she couldn’t help the pout that formed against her features. “Just anxious.”

Oh,  _ fuck  _ him. They weren’t going to pester him now, and, based on the smug look he shot her, he was aware of this. 

Well, two could play at that game. “Really, Five?” she asked, managing to keep the sarcasm out of her tone, considering the fact that, outside of Klaus, none of them had caught on to what they were doing. Channeling the easy chatter Allison and Luther had fallen back into, she imagined the hands beginning to vibrate inside of him, watching sweat bead over his forehead with amusement. Vanya’s voice was gentle, like she actually believed him when he said he was upset and wanted to make sure that her partner was okay, “Do you want to go home? We can go home, if you want.”

If he agreed, he’d be letting her win, but he’d have the opportunity to get her back for this. Vanya wasn’t sure if the desire to win or the desire to get retaliation was stronger at this particular moment, but she was excited either way.  _ “Actually,  _ Vanya,” he said, somehow managing to not sound affected by this at all. “I was thinking that we could sleep here tonight. Stay in my old bedroom, since yours was torn down.”

Klaus sent her a guilty look, something he did every time that Five brought this fact up, but he wasn’t trying to guilt trip Klaus. At least that wasn’t his intention right now. 

He was letting her know that when they went upstairs, he would get her back, in a way that  _ everyone  _ would hear. 

Shivering with anticipation, she told him, “Of course we can. Though I don’t have anything to change into, so we’ll have to go home early tomorrow…” She sipped her drink quickly, watching his eyes darken the second he realized where this was going. “Or, you know, I could always put on the old uniform. I’m sure that we have a few extras somewhere. Though I don’t know how I’d fit into those skirts, these days. Probably wouldn’t hit just above my knees anymore, I assume, since I’ve gotten a bit taller.”

“I don’t know, you’re still pretty short,” Diego noted. “Though if you want, I have some workout clothes in the training room that you could borrow. I’m pretty sure they’re clean.”

Five frowned, apparently having lost all of the desire she’d managed to build up over the length of dinner. He’d likely lost his appetite for dinner, too, based on the disgusted way he asked, “You’re  _ pretty sure  _ they’re clean?”

“How are you  _ still  _ a germaphobe?”

“I’m not a germaphobe for not wanting Vanya to wear clothes soaked in your… _dude sweat.”_

Allison wrinkled her nose. “Why’d you have to word it like that?” She shifted in her seat, and Vanya realized that she’d been doing something  _ very  _ similar with Luther, except with her actual hands. “That’s gross, Five.”

Klaus eyed both Allison and Vanya, critically, before turning to Five, with an easy grin. “You know, I, for one, think that Vanya should be grateful for not having to wear those skirts again. I actually want to sleep tonight. And Five’s bedroom is right above mine.”

Diego, somehow, had still not figured out what had just transpired, and she had no hopes that he would at any point in the future. Looking offended, he told her, “My clothes are perfectly fine, Vanya, and they’re much more comfortable than those skirts, anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The next kink will be face-sitting, and it will be up somewhat soon.


End file.
